Seven Black Roses
by Kissed-By-A-Dementor
Summary: REPLACED 2ND CHAP Draco Malfoy has a secret, a secret that could destroy his reputaion for life, a secret that no one could ever know. But when his past catches up to him in a horrifying and deadly way, he has no choice but to face it. GOF AU
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own them, I own them all, MUWHAHAHAHA!! Not. All HP chars belong to JKR, but Angela and Shawn belong 2 me so HA!  
  
SEVEN BLACK ROSES  
  
On a cold rainy night, at exactly 7:00 PM, Draco Malfoy looked out of his bedroom window at the starless, dark blue sky. In his hand, he held a book, a photo album more like.There were 7 pictures on each page. Dracos thumb was placed a picture of he, his father, and his mother, sitting outside in a lovely garden. On the other side of it however, was a picture of a blonde girl who looked just about the age of 7.  
  
This girl Draco used to know as the center of an old crush he had when he was about 7. This was before his father was harsh and prejudiced, before his mother was snobby and rude, before they lived in the Malfoy Manor, and believe it or not, there was a time before that. And that is exactly where our story begins. So let me take you back, 7 years ago...  
  
It was barely 7:00 AM when a young Draco Malfoy awoke from his sleep. Outside it looked to be a sunny Sunday. Bright light peeked through his window and brightned the small room he called his bedroom. In his bedroom, he didn't have much, a small closet filled with robes, 7 used dungbombs stacked on top of a large white desk. And of course his old bed which he felt he was getting far too big for. Outside his wooden door, he could hear his mother walking around, probably sweeping the dusty floors again, muttering to herself about all the gnomes in her dying garden.("7 new ones today! 7!")   
  
Draco sighed and pulled the covers off him. He dressed himself slowly and finally waltzed out the door, quickly informing his mom that he would be out with his friends today. Then he rushed out the old screen door without eating breakfast.  
  
After 7 minutes of waiting outside, his best friend, Shawn Hunter, greeted him a good morning. Shawn was handsome for a kid, he was 7 months older than Draco, and usually the brains of the pair.  
  
"So whats up?" Shawn asked after noticing an akward scilence coming on, "You know theres a new girl in town, shes a witch too, and shes really pretty. You should meet her."  
  
Draco sighed,"Are you trying to hook me up on a date or something? Look, I told you theres no way my mom would let me----"  
  
"Hey Shawn, whos your friend?" A squeaky voice inturrupted. Draco turned around and saw the prettiest thing hes ever seen in the neighborhood. A small girl with long cornflower hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with pink lace and matching hat on top of her golden hair, that was lined with 7 white roses.  
  
"Oh um...Angela this is Draco, but we call him Drake. Drake, this is Angela, the new girl I told you about."  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Angela grinned, extending a hand.  
  
"Y-you too." Draco blushed grabbing her hand rather hard. Angela stared. Shawn held in a snicker.  
  
"Why dont cha come hang out with us Angela?" Shawn offered.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
So the day went by and Shawn, Draco, and Angela hung out for 7 whole hours. And when the sunset, Shawn decided to take off for his guitar lessons, leaving Draco to walk Angela home. ^^Me left alone with a pretty girl? This is not a good thing..^^ Draco thought nervously.   
  
"So.." Draco started, trying to start conversation. "What are your parents like?"  
  
"Oh..well I guess you'll find out anyway." Angela blushed, "My parents are muggles."  
  
"Nothin wrong with that." Draco said immedeatley.  
  
"Really you think so?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Finally, they reached a large two story home with the biggest, liveliest garden Draco had ever seen.  
  
"Well this is my stop." Angela said shyly, "Thanks for walking me, I had alot of fun today. Nice to know I have some friends around here."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Then, it came out of nowhere. Angela kissed Draco on the cheek. While Draco stood in shock, Angela ran into her house and closed the front door quietly and in 7 seconds, the porch light went out.  
  
After that, Draco, Shawn, and Angela hung out almost everyday. Things were a tad akward between Draco and Angela, but they kept their cool. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and finally after alot of crushing and dreaming Draco and Angela shared another kiss. And another, and another. It was unbelievable how they both felt for one another. It was true love at last. Unfortunatly, after 7 full months....  
  
"What do you mean we're moving?!?" Draco gaped at his father.  
  
"Why dont you seem happy?? Were not only moving, were moving with lots of money! We can even buy a manor with all the money we got!"  
  
It had happened. Lucius had won a great deal of money off a Ministry contest and Dracos mother had demanded a better home. January 7th they would be moving to a large home somewhere close to what would be Dracos future school, Hogwarts. But Christmas would still be spent in the old neighborhood and would give Draco enough time to say goodbye to his friends...and Angela.  
  
At the Christmas Party.....  
  
"You can't move, you just cant!" Shawn yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I got no choice. Sorry guys." Draco sighed.  
  
"Write to me everyday ok?" Angela said, teary eyed.  
  
"I will. I promise." Draco smiled.  
  
Well, its been 7 long years and Draco got only one letter from his old friends, and it wasn't from Angela, but Shawn. He got it a week after he moved:  
  
Hey buddy,  
  
Its me Shawn. I have some really bad news man. I didnt wanna tell you, but mom says you have a right to know. Angelas sort of....dead. It was a car accident with her parents. Im really sorry. Hope you dont take it too bad, but write me back when you feel up to it ok?  
  
Shawn  
  
Yep. Thats what happened 7 years ago. Draco never did write Shawn back...^^Psh, god knows if he even lives there anymore. Oh well, its no use dwelling on the past when we have a future to worry on. Why would I be intrested in a stupid little mudblood anyway?^^   
  
Though it is true that he denied he was ever in love with her, a part of her still lingered in his mind, and his heart. Unfortunatly the painful incident caused Draco to assure himself he would never fall in love again, that he would try as hard as he can to erase Angelas memory from his mind. Now his 4th year Hogwarts begins within no less than 7 days, in no less than 7 days he would have assured himself that he is now a young man who is moving on with his life, but in know less than 7 days, his will take a dramatic and unexpected turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yea, yea I kno. They were a little too emotional for 7, and Dracos being a lil too dramatic about it, but cut me some slack, im no JKR lol. I hope yall like it so far..cuz so far it sux. O, and yea if your wondering, I got the names from Boy Meets World, so sue me. Erm, thats it I guess. Review plz!! 


	2. Train Ride Meeting 1

Disclaimer: Ok, why do we have a whole message claiming that we dont own this thing, when once you see the word "Disclaimer" the reader instantly knows that you...disclaim it!Why cant we just put the word Disclaimer at the corner in bold letters and not have to right an entire paragraph about how were poor and dont own crap??? Why cant we just do the simple, easy, and better way to do it??? Because thats how life works so.....I do not own any of JKRs characters. They belong to her.  
  
SEVEN BLACK ROSES  
  
It was raining when Draco got to the Kings Cross station, ready for a new year at Hogwarts. Draco was dressed in his Slytherin scarf, a green turtle neck sweater, baggy jeans, with a black trenchcoat. His silver eyes scanned the people crowding the station, muggles, wizards, witches, owls, cats, and all sorts were rushing all over the place in hopes to catch their trains. Draco turned around and saw his parents had already left without saying goodbye. Typical.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice spoke in barely a whisper. Draco stared. A pale but pretty girl with long, blonde, flowing locks and sapphire eyes stood in front of him, she wore a long black coat with a red sweater underneath, her golden hair topped with a beanie. Juding by the things in her cart, she was going to Hogwarts too. Draco was sure he'd never seen her before, but she seemed so familiar.  
  
"Excuse me..." She repeated, pulling him out of his trance.  
  
"Wh-what?" Draco replied, trying to sound cocky when it came out rather akward.  
  
"Could you tell me how to get on to Platform 9 3/4?"  
  
"Just...just run staright into that." Draco said, pointing to the wall between Platforms 9&10.  
  
The girl looked at Draco as if he were crazy, "Are you serious?"  
  
"No joke."  
  
"Then let me see you do it first!"  
  
"Fine." Draco shrugged. He took a step back, and ran head straight into the wall between 9&10 and vanished. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl gasped as she saw him dissappear just like that. She was amazed at alot of things, because she didnt know alot of things. It was weird really. The only thing thing she could remeber about her past was that her name was Angela Lawrence, she was 14, she was witch, and went to Hogwarts. All she could remeber is that one morning, she woke up in an old run down shack in a town called Hogsmeade with that much information in her head. She had no memories at all. But even the Healers at ST Mungos didnt believe it when she told them. She checked her watch. Oh god she had been spacing out for 5 minutes! She had 1 minute to get on the train. So she shut her eyes, gripped the cart tightly, and went straight on itno the wall and out on the other side, to the Hogwarts Express. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was already sitting in the train and staring out the window. So whatever happened to that girl? Why would he care? For either question he had no idea of the awnser.All of a sudden, the girl appeared again. She had rushed out from the platform entrance and she had 6 seconds..5..4..3..2..CRASH!! A few screams were heard througout the train as the sound of glass breaking and luaggage falling sounded off outta nowhere. Draco diecided to see what the situation was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is a plesant way to start off the year. Crash into the snack trolley, let the chocolate frogs fly everywhere and while your at it, spill juice all over yourself. Have everyone laugh at you. Angela sighed, as she still sat on the floor a mess. The whole compartment was bursting with laughter. She even saw that cute blonde kid she met at the Platform. He had a rather cocky smirk on him too. Might as well get up. Angela sighed as she ignored the laughter and calmly walked into the next compartment, making sure to Draco on the shoulder first. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ouch. Draco bit his lip, rubbing his shoulder. What? He wasnt smirking at her, he was smirking at Pansy.....she had a chocolate frog tangled in her hair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ AN Hey guys, well since I couldnt stand the 2nd chapter, I typed up a new one. Hey, at least it wasnt as bad right? Right??? Well anyway Review and um...keep in touch! 


	3. Train Ride Meeting 2

Disclaimer  
  
(See now how hard is that? Im telling you just write the word Disclaimer and we'll know what you mean!Whats the use of writing a whole paragraph about junk people already kno?? Why cant we just do it in simple word instead of having to write: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story except the plot, they belong to JKRowling. Yatta, yatta the readers know dammit! Now you see, by using my new metjod, how much typing I just saved? Am I right???)  
  
SEVEN BLACK ROSES  
  
"That was nice." Angela muttered to herself while picking a gummi worm out of her hair.  
  
"Nice?? It was hilarious!" A familiar voice spoke through the compartment door. The door slid open.It was Draco.   
  
"Yea, it was nice, just as nice as I thought you were." Angela glared. Draco blinked, he knew that look....but from where?  
  
"So whats your name blondie?", Draco asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Angela, and look whos talking..."  
  
Draco scowled. Darn it, he forgot about that.  
  
"Well my names Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said in rather snobby tone, extending his hand out to her. She just blinked and stared at it. Then she giggled.  
  
"Who are you? Some sort of rich boy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well then," Angela grinned, putting on her own snobby tone, "Angela, Angela Lawrence." Draco stared No..no way... it couldnt be...a stupid coincidence   
  
Before he could think up any words at all, Angela grabbed his hand and suddenly his mind fogged over. Images and unknown memories passed through his head as quickly as the speed of light, far too fast for him to make out anything. But he heard a voice from nowhere, a voice that was speaking as if it were being fast-fowarded, he could make out no words but the last one: "death..", until Draco felt a rush of dizziness, vomited on the floor, and passed out.   
  
7 days later... (Yea, were goin bac to that again)  
  
Angela stared at Dracos still unconcious form. Was it something she did? Thats one of the only things she thought about during her first week. She pulled out 7 dead and withered roses from the vase on his bedside table, and replaced them with 7 white roses.  
  
Draco was the only one she had really talked to since her arrival here. Wether it had been amniesia or magic that had wiped out her memory, her past self must not have had any friends, cause she cant seem to make any.   
  
Apparently, she was a Hufflepuff, freindly bunch most of them were. Hufflepuff stood for loyalty, was her past self loyal? Before she could guess an awnser, she heard a startling noise. It was Draco!   
  
Draco was having the weirdest dream....  
  
He was in what looked like an old broken down playground, a deserted one too, as he was the only one there. Him and....some kid takin a nap on the teetor toter, waiiit, that kids not asleep....hes dead! Crap, hes Shawn! So why is he dressed like Potter? Draco started baking away slowly when someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
A blonde girl wearing a white dress with pink lace and a matching hat lined with 7 black roses looked him dementedly, an incredibly thorny black rose in her hand. With what sounded like an evil laugh, she took the rose and stabbed him with it,over and over, and over until......  
  
"DRACO!!"  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He found himself in the familiar surroundings of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing...The past events returning to his mind slowly. That girl...the clatter on the train...Pansy with a frog in her hair....the rush in his head...the dream....that girl....that girl!!! Draco over to his left and saw two sapphire blue eyes staring straight back at him. Shit.  
  
AN: There um....hoped u liked it...review! 


	4. Nothing but a blur

Disclaimer  
  
(See now how hard is that? Im telling you just write the word Disclaimer and we'll know what you mean!Whats the use of writing a whole paragraph about junk people already kno?? Why cant we just do it in simple word instead of having to write: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story except the plot, they belong to JKRowling. Yatta, yatta the readers know dammit! Now you see, by using my new metjod, how much typing I just saved? Am I right???)  
  
SEVEN BLACK ROSES  
  
"That was nice." Angela muttered to herself while picking a gummi worm out of her hair.  
  
"Nice?? It was hilarious!" A familiar voice spoke through the compartment door. The door slid open.It was Draco.   
  
"Yea, it was nice, just as nice as I thought you were." Angela glared. Draco blinked, he knew that look....but from where?  
  
"So whats your name blondie?", Draco asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Angela, and look whos talking..."  
  
Draco scowled. Darn it, he forgot about that.  
  
"Well my names Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said in rather snobby tone, extending his hand out to her. She just blinked and stared at it. Then she giggled.  
  
"Who are you? Some sort of rich boy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well then," Angela grinned, putting on her own snobby tone, "Angela, Angela Moore." Draco stared ^^No..no way... it couldnt be...a stupid coincidence^^   
  
Before he could think up any words at all, Angela grabbed his hand and suddenly his mind fogged over. Images and unknown memories passed through his head as quickly as the speed of light, far too fast for him to make out anything. But he heard a voice from nowhere, a voice that was speaking as if it were being fast-fowarded, he could make out no words but the last one: "death..", until Draco felt a rush of dizziness, vomited on the floor, and passed out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7 days later... (Yea, were goin bac to that again)  
  
April stared at Dracos still unconcious form. Was it something she did? Thats one of the only things she thought about during her first week. She pulled out 7 dead and withered roses from the vase on his bedside table, and replaced them with 7 white roses.  
  
Draco was the only one she had really talked to since her arrival here. Wether it had been amniesia or magic that had wiped out her memory, her past self must not have had any friends, cause she cant seem to make any.   
  
Apparently, she was a Hufflepuff, freindly bunch most of them were. Hufflepuff stood for loyalty, was her past self loyal? Before she could guess an awnser, she heard a startling noise. It was Draco!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was having the weirdest dream....  
  
He was in what looked like an old broken down playground, a deserted one too, as he was the only one there. Him and....some kid takin a nap on the teetor toter, waiiit, that kids not asleep....hes dead! Crap, hes Shawn! So why is he dressed like Potter? Draco started baking away slowly when someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
A blonde girl wearing a white dress with pink lace and a matching hat lined with 7 black roses looked him dementedly, an incredibly thorny black rose in her hand. With what sounded like an evil laugh, she took the rose and stabbed him with it,over and over, and over until......  
  
"DRACO!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He found himself in the familiar surroundings of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing...The past events returning to his mind slowly. That girl...the clatter on the train...Pansy with a frog in her hair....the rush in his head...the dream....that girl....that girl!!! Draco over to his left and saw two sapphire blue eyes staring straight back at him. Shit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: There um....hoped u liked it...review! 


End file.
